


Crimson

by Little_Kouhai



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: but what are you doing reading or watching agk if those things bother you anyway, mentions of violence and blood, this is actually pretty okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kouhai/pseuds/Little_Kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of what I believe to be the inner thoughts of the Night Raid members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Crimson.  
My blade rips through skin,  
I can feel it run through the thin material,  
Leeching poison into the enemy's blood.  
I whip around to slash my sword through something else,  
And blood paints the ground we stand upon.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the warm redness splattering my face.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
Landing like a lion after taking a leap,  
I regain the balance I hardly lost as I rise,  
Narrowed golden eyes glinting with determination.  
I lash out violently with a grin,  
My claws tearing through my enemy.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the sticky liquid soaking my paws.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
The ditsy airhead leaves my mind.  
I'm not the girl I was before this battle began.  
I will take the life of anything evil,  
And I will not show mercy.  
With my Imperial Arms, I will stand strong and fight.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the glimmer of red dripping from my weapon.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
Pink isn't sweet and it doesn't mean I'll go easy.  
I'll grip my gun tightly in my hands,  
Aiming at the heads of anyone who dares do evil.  
With each time I pull the trigger,  
I hit my target perfectly on point and kill them.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to watching my enemies being blown to bits.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
If you go by stereotypes, I'll easily make quick work of you.  
Whoever thought up that "gay" explicitly means  
"Weak" or "only cares about appearance"?  
With my Insursio, I will make all evil beg for mercy,  
And I refuse to deal them any.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the  _tink_ of blood droplets hitting my armor.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
Anyone can hear the strings as I attack,  
But it's always just a little too late for the enemy.  
And even if it isn't, don't forget string has several uses.  
Entangled in the wires as I make them snap a neck,  
Or my enemy will fall to the ground as a launch a spear.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the wetness from the blood dripping onto my hands.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.

Crimson.  
I no longer fight only for Sayo and Ieyasu.  
I fight for the Night Raid, and for the innocent.  
There's no Imperial Arms to bring back the dead,  
But I'm all right with that now.  
Their memory is all I need to keep pushing forward.  
I've become accustomed to this feeling  
And to the crimson glinting on my blade.  
I cannot be saved.  
I cannot be redeemed.  
My world is soaked in  
Crimson.


End file.
